The Division of Neonatology, Duke University School of Medicine enthusiastically submits this renewal application for continued participation in the NICHD-sponsored Cooperative Multicenter Neonatal Research Network (NRN). The NRN's purpose is to investigate treatment strategies for the care neonates through large multicenter collaborative trials. The Division's commitment to NRN research is reflected in its participation in studies, recruitment and follow-up of patients, and its submission and NRN acceptance of projects involving five Duke faculty. These studies encompass collaborations with other Duke investigators in Infectious Diseases, Mycology, the Pratt School of Engineering and the Center for Human Genetics. These studies include: The Anonymized DNA Bank and Linked Database; Early Diagnosis of Neonatal Candidiasis; Prevalence of APOE in Infants with Perinatal Asyphxia and Intraventricular Hemorrhage;and Gastroesophageal Reflux: Neonatal Network Practices. Duke has participated in the following Network trials: Phototherapy; Body-Cooling for Perinatal Asphyxia; SUPPORT; PCV-7 Immunogenicity; Benchmarking Intervention to Increase Survival without Bronchopulmonary Dysplasia; the Survey of Morbidity and Mortality among VLBW Infants; aEEG to Predict Outcome after Hypoxic-lschemic Encephalopathy; Inositol and Prevention of ROP Pilot, and the Cytokine Studies. Prior to joining the Network, Duke faculty participated in the NICHD-sponsored High Frequency Oscillation Trial and iNO for Prevention of BPD in Premies; and the industry-sponsored CINRGI iNO Study for Term Infants with Pulmonary Hypertension and Head-Cooling for Perinatal Asphyxia studies. The Division of Neonatal-Perinatal Medicine is committed to clinical research and has the School of Medicine's support as evidenced by its receipt of the Duke Translational Medicine Award. Further evidence of our commitment and expertise is illustrated by the participation of faculty in the NRN who are Masters (Gotten, Herrera) and PhD (Benjamin) prepared in clinical research and epidemiology. Significantly, Duke Neonatology's patient catchment area has grown by 56% in the past year and as a consequence is targeted to increase admissions of patients eligible for NRN studies by 25%. The Division houses a comprehensive multidisciplinary follow-up clinic that approaches the patient in a holistic manner with special attention to nutrition. It works collaboratively with community agencies and services and has a patient return rate for Network studies and the Generic Data Base of3 80%.